La Esperanza del Amor Muerto
by Youkaiko
Summary: A suite of songfics about Taichi, Yamato, and Sora, and their relationships with each other.(anti-Taito, Sorato, anti-Sorato, Taito)
1. Mushi, tsumetai, to ochitsuta

La Esperanza del Amor Muerto  
1. Mushi, tsumetai, to ochitsuta  
  
by Youkaiko  
------  
  
+ I said what you wanted to hear +  
+ And what I wanted to say +  
  
"I'm with Sora now, Taichi. It's over."  
  
Taichi sighed. "I know, Yamato."  
  
Yamato looked at him, raising a brow. "I expected more from you."  
  
"I can't be mad at you, Yamato. We're friends. I love you."  
  
He shot Taichi a look. "Don't give me that."  
  
+ So I will take it back +  
  
Taichi looked at him, bewildered. "I'm sorry. I'll go now."  
  
"Wait!" Yamato held onto Taichi's arm. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
+ Are all the dishes in tact? +  
+ Let them be broken +  
  
"Did I... did we hurt you?" Yamato bit his lip. "You can tell me, you know."  
  
"Not at all," Taichi spoke.  
  
  
  
  
+ It's easy to be +  
+ Easy and free +  
+ When it doesn't mean anything +  
  
He smiled, a false mask to hide his sorrow. "I'm all right."  
  
+ You remain selfless, cold and composed +  
  
  
  
  
  
+ You've done me no favor +  
+ To call and be nice +  
  
"Sora is a great girl. I know she'll keep you happy." Taichi dug in his pockets.  
  
+ Telling me I +  
+ Can take anything I like +  
  
He handed Yamato a gold ring. "Take this. Promise me you'll take care of her."  
  
+ You don't owe me to be so polite +  
  
Yamato shook his head. "I can't accept this..."  
  
+ You've done no wrong +  
+ You've done no wrong +  
+ Get out of my sight +  
  
"...Just leave me alone." He threw the ring back at Taichi.  
  
  
+ It's easy to be +  
+ Easy and free +  
+ When it doesn't mean anything +  
  
"Please take it, Yamato." His eyes grew empty, and all the while he kept a grin on his face.  
  
+ You remain selfless, cold and composed +  
  
  
  
  
The ring stayed on the floor. It lost its beautiful gleam.  
  
  
  
  
+ Come on baby, now throw me +  
+ A right to the chin +  
  
"Only if you tell me why you're not mad at me." He sighed. "Why won't you get angry?!"  
  
+ Don't just stare like +  
+ You never cared +  
+ I know you did +  
  
"I can't. Maybe this was right," Taichi said softly.  
  
  
+ You just smiled +  
+ Like a bank teller +  
+ Telling me blankly +  
  
"You and Sora belong together."  
  
+ Have a nice life +  
  
  
  
  
+ Come on baby, now throw me +  
+ A right to the chin +  
  
"Shut up, Taichi." Yamato made a fist.  
  
+ Just one sign that could +  
+ Show me that you give a shit +  
  
"I know I hurt you! Why don't you just admit it?" He was at the verge of screaming at him.  
  
+ But you just smile politely +  
+ And I grow weaker and I +  
+ Said what you wanted to hear +  
+ And what I wanted to say +  
  
"So it's over, so let it be over now!" Yamato held Taichi by the shoulders.  
  
+ So I will take it back +  
  
Yamato took the gold ring from the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sung softly, "It's easy to be easy and free, when it doesn't mean anything..." He walked away slowly from Taichi, putting the ring on his finger.  
  
+ (it doesn't mean anything) +  
  
+ You're so selfless +  
  
Taichi stood there, watching as Yamato left.  
  
+ So selfless, cold and composed +  
  
He kept smiling until Yamato left the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
~tsuzuku~  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Uta watashi no nemuri ni

La Esperanza del Amor Muerto  
2. Uta watashi no nemuri ni  
  
by Youkaiko  
------  
  
+ Got your tape and it changed my mind +  
  
Sora listened to a recording of the first concert she saw Yamato play.  
  
+ Heard your voice in between the lines +  
  
It was there she saw him for who he was.  
  
+ Come around from another time +  
+ Where nobody ever goes +  
  
His music reflected everything they went through.  
  
  
  
  
+ All alone on the overpass +  
  
She looked out the window as her mother drove.  
  
+ Wired and phoned to a heart of glass +  
  
Her hands reached to her old Digivice.  
  
+ Now I'm falling in love too fast +  
+ With you or the songs you chose +  
  
They reached his apartment, and Sora went to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
+ And all the stars +  
+ Play for me +  
  
Sora knocked, and Yamato appeared, holding his harmonica.  
  
+ Say the promise you long to keep +  
  
He smiled at her. "I'm glad you came."  
  
  
  
  
+ I can hear you sing it to me in my sleep +  
  
She put her arms around him. "I'm glad you're home for me to come to."  
  
+ I can hear you sing it to me in my sleep +  
  
  
  
  
  
+ I've been living in your cassette +  
  
"Can you play something for me?" Sora kept close to him.  
  
"Of course." Yamato played a tune for her.  
  
+ It's the modern equivalent +  
+ Singing up to a Capulet +  
+ On a balcony in your mind +  
  
  
  
  
+ In the city the lion sleeps +  
  
"I can still see you and Gabumon together."  
  
+ Pray to Sony my soul to keep +  
  
Yamato stopped. "At least everyone is safe."  
  
+ Were you ever so bright and sweet +  
  
"You saved us all."   
  
+ Did you ever look so nice +  
  
She ran her fingers through his long blonde hair.  
  
  
  
  
+ And all the sounds +  
+ Dream for me +  
  
Even through the room was quiet, Sora could still hear Yamato.  
  
+ Dive me down in a soul so deep +  
  
Yet Yamato's eyes seemed cold. He was so complicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
+ I can hear you sing it to me in my sleep +  
  
He hummed softly to her.  
  
+ I can hear you sing it to me in my sleep +  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~tsuzuku~  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Saigo no poruka

La Esperanza del Amor Muerto  
3. Saigo no poruka  
  
by Youkaiko  
------  
  
+ Well, she crept back in the house at half past three +  
  
Sora opened the door to their bedroom.  
  
+ Shook her head to see him snoring in his sleep +  
  
"If you really loved me," she said  
"I wouldn't have to be so mean."  
  
  
  
  
+ He's a heap of junk that pours from his top drawer +  
  
Yamato's hands were holding a picture of Taichi and him together.  
  
+ Sometimes likes to spread it out around the floor +  
  
Yaoi manga was lying around, and so were notes and letters from Taichi.  
  
+ It's evidence of what he was like +  
+ He likes to remember when... +  
  
He stirred in his sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
+ Sha la la, sha la la la la +  
+ The end is growing near +  
  
Sora hissed inwardly at the sight of Yamato and his possessions.  
  
+ We're treading water now +  
+ And holding back our tears +  
  
Her heart grew heavy. This was the man she loved.  
  
+ And the day is rising +  
+ We're sinking sha la la la la +  
  
  
  
  
  
+ In a minute it will all be coming down +  
  
Yamato woke up from his light sleep.  
  
+ And they know it now but no one makes a sound +  
  
The two of them stared at each other, and he began to rise from the bed.  
  
+ Such a shame to ruin this bright +  
+ Lazy summer day... +  
  
  
  
  
  
+ Sha la la, sha la la la la +  
+ The end is growing near +  
  
Their eyes still locked, they moved closer.  
  
+ We're treading water now +  
+ And holding back our tears +  
  
Each felt a seperate wound.  
  
+ And the day is rising +  
  
The sun shone into the small apartment, yet the room wasn't any brighter.  
  
+ We're sinking sha la la la la +  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+ My my, the cruelest lies are often told without a word +  
  
Yamato's hand shook, and the picture rattled.  
  
+ My my, the kindest truths are often spoken, never heard +  
  
He whispered, "You were a good girl, but... "  
  
  
  
  
  
She said, "You've been pushing me like I was a sore tooth.  
You can't respect me 'cause I've done so much for you."  
He said, "Well I hate that it's come to this  
But baby I was doing fine. How do you think  
That I survived the other 25 before you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
+ Sha la la, sha la la la la +  
+ The end is growing near +  
  
"It's over, Ishida!" Sora slapped his cheek. "You don't need me! I hate you for this!"  
  
+ We're treading water now +  
  
"Yeah, well I broke my promise to Taichi! You can say all you want because I don't care anymore! I can't care for you." Yamato glared at her.  
  
+ And holding back our tears +  
  
Sora held her head in her hands as Yamato ran to the front of the apartment, still holding the picture.  
  
+ And the day is rising +  
  
They held their breath.  
  
+ We're sinking sha la la la la +  
  
  
He ran out, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
She watched him run away.  
  
  
  
  
  
~tsuzuku~  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ue ude ni

La Esperanza del Amor Muerto  
5. Ue ude ni  
  
by Youkaiko  
------  
  
+ The rain is here +  
  
While Yamato ran, the clear, sunny sky begain to throw water to the ground.  
  
+ And you my dear +  
+ Are still my friend +  
  
He kept running as he reached Taichi's apartment.  
  
+ It's true, the two of us are back +  
+ As one again +  
  
He had to come back. Once more, at least.  
  
+ I was the one who left you +  
  
I broke your promise, he thought.  
  
+ Always coming back +  
  
But I have a promise to myself.  
  
+ I cannot forget you girl +  
  
The ring glistened in the light and the rain.  
  
+ Now I am up in arms again +  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
+ The rain is here +  
  
Taichi stared into space, listening to nothing at all when the doorbell rang.  
  
+ And you my dear +  
  
He opened the door. "Yamato?" Taichi's jaw dropped.  
  
+ Are still my friend +  
  
Yamato, standing in the doorway soaking wet, could only whisper. "Taichi..."  
  
+ It's true, the two of us are back +  
+ As one again +  
  
Taichi and Yamato hugged each other, the first time in a very long time.  
  
+ I was the one who left you +  
  
"I'm so sorry, Taichi..." Yamato wanted to finish, but a lump formed in his throat.  
  
+ Always coming back +  
  
He smiled. "You don't have to be."  
  
+ I cannot forget you girl +  
  
Yamato buried his head in Taichi's chest. "I missed you. I couldn't be without you."  
  
+ Now I am up in arms again +  
  
  
  
+ Together now +  
  
Taichi dragged the soaking wet Yamato inside. He disappeared into the hall and came back quickly.  
  
+ I don't know how +  
+ This love could end +  
  
Soon Yamato sat on the couch, huddled in blankets, in Taichi's clothes, with his best friend sitting beside you.  
  
+ My lonely heart +  
  
"I couldn't be there for Sora anymore," Yamato said.  
  
+ It falls apart +  
  
"I don't want to have to pretend."  
  
+ For you to mend +  
  
"Hush," Taichi whispered. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
+ I was the one who left you +  
  
"But I hurt you... I know I did!"  
  
+ Always coming back +  
  
"You care for me, Yamato. I can't hate you if you don't mean it."  
  
+ I cannot forget you girl +  
  
"I couldn't mean it."  
  
+ Now I am up in arms again +  
  
They sat quietly for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
+ I was the one who left you +  
  
"You still have my ring." Taichi held Yamato's hand up.  
  
+ Always coming back +  
+ I cannot forget you girl +  
  
"I can't lose it." Yamato smiled.  
  
+ Ima boku wa ue ude ni mata +  
  
They kissed, the warmth of their love surpassing everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
~owari~  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

La Esperanza del Amor Muerto  
5. Musubi  
  
by Youkaiko  
------  
  
+ our players leave the stage +  
  
+ not all ends well +  
  
+ caring as they are +  
  
+ selfishness is their cell +  
  
  
  
+ a girl called the sky +  
  
+ has been left in pain +  
  
+ but someone of health +  
  
+ helps her to gain +  
  
  
  
+ the one of the clan +  
  
+ learns to love thick +  
  
+ they keep warm by a fire +  
  
+ stay cool, keep when sick +  
  
  
+ a tale of the chosen +  
  
+ that did just unfold +  
  
+ will slow to a halt +  
  
+ be together til old +  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
